


Casey and the Beast

by bikoshark



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikoshark/pseuds/bikoshark
Kudos: 1





	Casey and the Beast

Casey held the camera close to their speckled abs, which was hidden by a jean shirt. They could feel it. She’s close. Case sniffed through their nostrils at the air.

Oh yeah.

That’s no fucking human smell. That’s an alien smell.

They were in a forest, as their old “friend” had told them they were going to be. To “hang out”, or whatever. Casey knew this was bullshit. Who “hangs out” in the forest without bringing their Oddbody Furby Custom Furby Handmade Furby Doll Plush Long Furby Weird Gift Funny Gift Cursed Toys Furby Faceplate Doll Puppet? Despicable, and false. It was all a lie to get under their radar, Casey knew, but they weren’t going to fall for it. They were going to catch Terezi in the act. The act of being an alien.

The signs of Terezi being an alien had been there since they first met, all those hours ago. The red crocs, the red glasses, the stupid shirt. Oh, and the grey skin. Maybe it was all just a wonderful fashion sense, but the crocs didn’t support that theory. It had to be alienology.

Case walked through the forest, losing sight of the path they had decided to move away from. Light scattered across the floor through the leaves of the trees surrounding them. Lucky for them, Terezi had unknowingly left a trail for Casey to follow. Chalk dust.

It was smeared through the tree trunks and leaves, Terezi was a nasty eater so of course she would have gotten shit on the trunks. Casey looked through the camera viewfinder, trying to be as slow and quiet as possible. They were close, they could feel it.

Oh how they yearned to have evidence on camera, they could practically feel the essence of the X-Files theme swimming through their ears like an earworm wiggling it’s lovely tune sweetly through the blissful air. Casey danced a little, although they wouldn’t admit it. No one would dare ask if they had wiggled their hips at the sound of good music. 

Suddenly, a rustling came about. Casey spun, their fight or flight instinct kicking in. They decided both fight and flight, meaning their posture was ready to both pound and pounce at the blink of an eye.

“Case?” A snarly voice came from in front of them. Casey swung around to look at the carrier of this voice. Terezi. 

Without thought and with vigor, Casey pointed the camera at Terezi. Upon seeing she was on film, Terezi hissed and fell to all fours.

“CAN YOU GET YOUR FACE AWAY FROM THE CAMERA? SEE HOW YOU’RE MAGNETICALLY ATTRACTED TO THE CAMERA?” Casey yelled, gaining distance on Terezi. Terezi hissed and bared her teeth, galloping away. “YOU’RE BREAKING THE CAMERA!” Case yelled after her.

Casey would get her. They had to.


End file.
